humanized transformers
by Decepticon Nightwing
Summary: the transformers have been humaized and are hiding rated M for silghtly expicit content
1. Chapter 1

Transformers Humanized

im not gonna tell you how or why the transformers were humanized ok

nightshade belongs to me

Psywave belongs to me.

Ravage, Rumble, Soundwave, and Flamewar belong to Hasbro and related companies.

Psywave twisted a strand of her hair between her fingers as she nervously peeked out from where she was hiding in the alleyway. Everything looked safe, but what if those scary humans came back? What if they tried to pin her down and haul her back to that testing facility? She shuddered in horror; she never wanted to go back, ever. She didn't want to go back to the place where so many bad things happened. She peeked out again and gulped before nervously stalking forward from behind the dumpster.  
>She had ran for 10 minutes straight, dodging through the throng of people as the men in the black suits chased her, shooting at her and causing everyone else to scream in terror. Some had even tried to grab her and hand her over; she had defended herself and felt horrible; human blood was not a pleasant feeling to have on her hands, especially since she had never killed anything in her life…at least, not that she could remember. It had been murder to get past everyone and find somewhere to hide...and kill the mech that had followed her down the alleyway.<br>She glanced at the body, gulping as she watched the flies hover over it in the heat of the day. She touched her cheek slightly, feeling the bruise that had come from fighting with the man. He was twice her size and she was happy that she had her daggers with her, otherwise she might have been captured and on her way back to the facility.  
>She fingered the black shirt she was now wearing, having stripped the man down and thrown his clothes overtop of her own. Even in the intense heat of the Arizona summer, she would rather walk around in the black suit of the men that were hunting her down than be caught in the clothing that she had underneath. She glanced back one last time at the man, the pool of blood that had spread out around him from the slit in his stomach and throat, and the stillness and terror etched into his face forever. She swallowed once before she stepped out and walked out into the world of the humans.<br>Her disguise was simple; a black suit with black pants, red sunglasses and a black wig to cover her mismatched hair-do. She seemed normal, apart from wearing black on the hottest day in the summer, but underneath the disguise, she wasn't'. Her pasty white skin made her look sick, and made all the bruises on her body be that much more apparent. At least most of them were now an ugly yellow rather than the dark purple that new ones were. Her eyes, which were hidden behind the sunglasses, were pinkish-red, making her appear to be albino, but she needed no additional assistance to see anything. Her hair was jet black, with red ending near her face, while the spikes at the back of her head ended in dark purple. It was short and spiky, the style referred to as "pixie-cut" by the humans.  
>Several people looked at her strangely, but she kept her head down, trying to go unnoticed by the population. She flinched every time someone touched her, expecting some form of beating to occur. Too many injuries by the others of their species left her untrusting of them and apprehensive. She kept forcing her legs to keep moving, mumbling an apology every time she bumped into someone, even though most of the time it was they who walked into her.<br>She had plenty of time to think as she walked easily along the street. How long had it been since she had escaped from the testing facility? A week? A month? Three months? How long had it been since she had seen any of the others faces? Had any of them managed to escape? Was she the lone survivor? Had their attempts to get away been in vain? Had the femme that had escaped with her, only to get shot before they reached the safety point beyond the border, died in vain? Had every little detail that they had all planned out been done for nothing? What about her pushy cellmate? Had she escaped? What about the mechs that had tried to help her control herself? Were they safe? Or…had they been killed too…without ever reaching the safety of the world?  
>She bumped into a large man, yipping in shock before she recoiled. "Watch where you're going, you freak!" The man snarled, giving her a small shove.<br>"S-s-sorry!" She squeaked, stumbling backwards and staring up at the towering man in horror. "I d-d-didn't mean to!" She added before she quickly side-stepped the man. "It won't happen again!" She whimpered before she took off running. People parted aside as she raced past, her legs pumping to carry her away from the man that would no doubt beat her senseless. She only saw blurs as she ran, whimpering slightly as people tried to grab her as she flew by. She didn't want to be caught; she didn't want to go back. Not back to the wires invading her internals, electricity ripping through her, blood taken in copious amounts for tests, tests run on her physical state, and CT scans taken to see how her mind was any different from the others. How many times had she screamed to the world and their creator to just make her normal? She could remember screaming for them to stop, to leave her alone, to just let her die. Her throat was still raw from all the screaming she had done.  
>She slowed down as she reached a sub-urban neighborhood. She was panting, sweating, and her muscles were on fire from the exertion. She must have easily covered a distance of two miles, not incredibly far, but she wasn't used to running that hard or that fast for such a long time; usually it was only for a few minutes of wide expansions at night where she didn't want to get caught out in the open.<br>She glanced around her, taking in the little houses with the neat hedges, well kept front lawns and couldn't help but feel out of place. This was a normal neighbourhood, not somewhere were a freak of nature like her belonged. She looked down at her hands, and shuddered slightly as she took in their blood covered state. How her nails had continued to grow so long was beyond her; she had been constantly breaking them on the way down here from wherever the facility had been.  
>She frowned slightly as she regarded the fleshy hands before her. How long ago had it been that the hand been black with red fingers and metallic on top of that? Everything was so different now, she couldn't remember what it had been like before.<br>All she remembered was a pair of strong arms holding onto her as she giggled and tried to walk on wobbly legs. She could hear a soft chuckle as the arms scooped her up, cradling her against a broad chest, stroking her head and nuzzling her stomach. She could also remember trying to get a grey coloured youngling to play with her, bunting him playfully and falling on his lap. She could remember a huge metallic cat licking her in a loving way, two huge birds staring down at her intently before snapping up and seeming to scan the surrounding area for danger. There was a bat looking at her and pulling faces, making her giggle, and two other males that were happy to goof off to make her laugh.  
>She could only remember those brief moments of happiness before everything faded away. Everything beyond her first few years were blurred and gone, almost like someone had deleted them from her memory. She shivered angrily at the thought as she continued to walk down the sidewalk, jamming her hands into her pockets to hide her blood-stained hands. She could feel the blade of her dagger against her leg, hidden underneath the leg of her pants; reminding her of the lives that she had to take to get this far.<br>"Oomph!" She squeaked as she walked into someone. "Sorry!" She added as she backed away.  
>She stared up into the face of the enormous man that she had walked into. His eyes were hidden behind a huge set of red wrap-around sunglasses and a high necked shirt that hid his mouth from view. His skin was pale, brighter than her own, with dark black hair. He was wearing a long, blue coat that reached down to his knees, where a dark blue pair of boots closed the distance. He had his arms folded neatly behind his back and appeared to be scrutinizing her.<br>The other man walking with him was slightly shorter, with a green wrap-around set of sunglasses, and a high necked grey shirt that covered his mouth as well. His skin was ashen, while his hair was black and shaggy, hanging slightly in his face. He was wearing a grey and black trench coat, with a pair of black boots and appeared to be scrutinizing her as well.  
>"I'm really sorry." She murmured as she tried to walk around them. "I should have been watching better."<br>The two men watched her as she continued to walk around them, keeping her head low and focused on the ground. Just as she got past them, a squeal of tires caught her attention. All three of them stiffened as they turned to look behind them. Before she could stop herself, she screamed as a large black car with flags on the hood came careening around the corner. She turned around and bolted down the road, the two men right behind her. There were several gunshots, shrieking past her face and causing her to scream again.  
>"I don't care!" One of the men snarled. "Tell him to get his tail down here!"<br>She didn't bother looking behind her as she continued to run. "No, no, no, no, no!" She moaned, her legs already on fire.  
>She heard a grunt from behind her before something connected with her waist. With a scream, she fell forward, smashing into the pavement and knocking the wind out of her. Whatever was on top of her was heavy and she tried to wiggle weakly out from under it. Everything hurt, mostly her chest, which had taken the full weight of her landing.<br>"Got her!" Someone shouted above her.  
>"Get her back to the car." Another ordered, the voice cold and hard.<br>"Try to catch those other men. They must have something to hide." Someone added.  
>She was hauled to her feet, stumbling along as she was shoved towards the car. "No." She moaned as she tried to struggle free. "Please."<br>"Shut her up!" Someone snarled before she felt someone punch her in the stomach again.  
>She wheezed and coughed as the air was knocked out of her lungs. She was shoved forward roughly, the men snarling as she stumbled along. As her panic began to rise, her hands began to prickly like they were warming up after being left in a freezer for several minutes.<br>"Keep an eye on her; you saw what she did to Johansson's body." Someone whispered.  
>She looked up and saw the car looming ahead of her. There wasn't anyone inside of it and she swallowed nervously before she focused on it. She began to clench her fists together and she heard the sound of screaming metal. She watched as the car began to twist around on itself and began to compress. The metal began to scream again before it was a twisted husk on the ground, looking like it was a lump of modeling clay that some child had squashed together.<br>The men shouted in shock giving, her enough time to wiggle away and run. She was going back the way she had came when some big and black leapt out from behind a hedge. She skidded to a halt as she watched it run towards her and her eyes opened in shock. It was a huge panther, easily reaching her midsection, with claws that looked like it could shred through steel, and jaws that could have easily crushed her skull with only a tiny fraction of its full power.  
>It flew by her, ignoring her existence entirely and instead lunging for one of the men that were giving chase. She whipped around and watched as it leapt onto the front man, easily tearing his throat out. She watched as it leapt over to the next man, ripping his throat out and ripping his chest wide open with a few swipes of its claws. Blood was pooling across the road as the panther easily leapt off and stalked away from the remaining three men. They had guns out, pointing them at the sleek wild cat and shouting angrily.<br>She glanced around and saw a large rock sitting on the side of the road. She went to go reach for it when it started glowing pinky-red and floated up. She gulped as she turned back to the men, all of them still pointing their guns at the panther. She threw her arm out, praying that it hit the right target. It struck one of the men in the back of the head with a sickening crack and he fell to the ground, the rock embedded into his skull and blood pooling around him.  
>The two remaining men turned on her, and pointed their guns at her. Her eyes widened in horror before she tried to scramble to her feet. There was a gun shot and she felt it pierce she shoulder, ripping through the muscle, exiting through the other side and spraying blood out behind her. She screamed, grabbing her shoulder as she fell to the ground; it didn't hurt as much as getting 100 volts pumped through her body, but it was still there and making sure she remembered that. She looked up as the men moved forward, forgetting about the panther and focusing on her.<br>The panther roared, charging forward and leaping into the air to land onto the back of one of the men, plunging its jaws into his skull and crushing it between his canines. She watched as they went down in a heap and turned on the other man. She lifted her hand up and gave it a small twist to the right; his neck snapped at the same moment and he fell to the ground as blood bubbled past his lips. The panther let out a soft snarl as it turned towards her, eyeing her nervously as it walked forward.  
>"Hey." She whispered as she slumped to the ground as the pain in her arm swelled to an unbelievable level. "I owe you one."<br>The panther sniffed at her, its large red eyes locking with hers through her sunglasses. It tilted its head before it easily swatted them off, sending them skidding across the pavement. She winced slightly as she stared up at the panther, watching its eyes widen before it leapt over her and swatted the sunglasses back, tucking them into her hands. It grabbed the back of her shirt and started dragging her away. She whimpered slightly and struggled, only to feel a paw touch her side and a sand-paper tongue run along her cheek, almost as if it was trying to reassure her.  
>She heard pounding footsteps racing towards them and tensed; were there more men from the facility coming? She heard a gasp, small and surprised, but loud enough for her to hear. She glanced up and met the red wrap-around visor of a young male, not much older than herself. His mouth was open and flapping in surprise as he stared down at her.<br>"Dad!" He shouted over his shoulder. "Ravage's trying to bring home a hostage!"  
>"Rav..age?" She whispered looking at the panther as it took a protective stance over her. It purred before it rubbed her cheek with its own. "Do…I know you?"<br>"Dad! He's acting really weird!" The young man stated as another figure joined them. "He just was dragging her down the road and…."  
>"That's enough, Rumble." The new man stated, resting a gloved hand on the younger man's shoulder, his voice in a menacing monotone. "Ravage is protecting her for a reason."<br>She whimpered as she felt her shoulder touched, recoiling as fire laced through her. Ravage growled slightly as she bumped against his leg in an attempt to get away. The man sighed as he gently pulled her out from under Ravage's body. She looked up fearfully, meeting the wrap-around visor from the man that she had ran into. He touched her cheek before he nodded and went to pick her up, when another gun shot flew past them.  
>She screamed as Ravage spun around, accidentally swiping her arm with his claws as he turned on the attackers. The man touched her arm again as he stood up, producing a large gun from under his coat, before he motioned to someone behind him. "Get her out of here and back to the house." He ordered.<br>"Yes, sir." A deep voice replied.  
>The man in grey and black from earlier bent down and easily picked her up. She hissed in pain as her arm exploded with fire. She glanced up at the man and frowned as she moved closer to him; her vision was starting to swim in front of her, but she was sure she knew who he was.<br>"Nightshade?" She whispered.  
>"Yes…," he looked at her for a moment before she felt her mind being gently poked, "Psywave." He added gently.<br>She smiled weakly as she leant her head against his chest and felt him turn and run off. The movement of his body slowly began to lull her to sleep, the sounds of gunshots slowly fading away. She groaned as she sat up and gave her head a shake. There was a dull, aching pain in her right shoulder, mostly likely the after affect of the bullet wound. She reached over to the injured shoulder, massaging it in hopes of getting rid of the pain. She glanced at it and frowned; there was a weird, white strip of cloth wrapped tightly around it, slightly stained with blood. She gave it a small poke before she shrugged and glanced around her.  
>The room was incredibly dark and it was difficult to even see the end of the bed. She could make out the faint outline of the bed she was lying on, although she had no recollection of ever lying down. There was a large shape on the ground not far away, but she paid it no mind; probably a pile of clothing. She glanced at her skin and almost giggled; it appeared to glow in the darkness.<br>She heard a soft grunt beside her and she glanced at the shape on the ground. A pair of glowing red eyes stared up at her, before there was a flash of deadly white fangs as the creature yawned. It stood up and appeared to stretch before it padded over to her, its footsteps not making so much as floorboard creak. She blinked several times before it reached the edge of the bed and rubbing its head against her hand.  
>"Ravage?" She asked quietly.<br>He purred softly before it easily leapt over her and onto her other side to lie down. He rubbed his head happily into her side, purring and licking her other arm. She giggled as she rubbed his head, scratching under his jaw like she would any other cat. His purring deepened before he pulled his head away and looked directly into her eyes. He sat up so that their faces were directly in line with each other and he growled slightly. She backed up, eyeing him nervously before she felt his paw wrap around her arm and pulled her back. He tilted his head slightly before sighing; wait, he just sighed? Cats couldn't sigh!  
>"What the?" She squeaked as she recoiled staring at Ravage with wide eyes.<br>"You really don't remember anything, do you?" He asked, cleaning his paw.  
>"Cats can't talk!" She squeaked.<br>"Very good." He replied sarcastically. "But stop thinking of me as a cat; that's just the stupid body that those idiotic humans stuck me in. I am a spy, an expert in infiltration, and I only talk when I choose to." He stated. She stared at him wide-eyed, a scream slowly working its way up her throat. He rolled his eyes before he bunted her arm. "Now you're just being pathetic." He muttered. "I'm still Ravage."  
>"That won't mean anything to her, Ravage." A deep voice stated. "Remember, they blocked out her memories. How she remembered who I was was simply amazing."<br>She looked up; she hadn't even noticed that the door to the room had opened, throwing extra light around the room. "Nightshade!"  
>The man nodded as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" He asked.<br>"Shaken." She replied, eyeing Ravage.  
>"Not surprising." Nightshade replied as he walked over to them. "Ravage was warned about talking to you before you could remember anything."<br>She bit her lip as she glanced at him. "Why…why did you say that my memory was blocked? I thought they had just deleted everything."  
>"They blocked it because they didn't know how to delete it." He replied as he sat down on the bed. "You were dangerous remembering who you were, or rather what you were. All those years of training you how to fight and control your powers were just washed down the drain."<br>"Training?" She asked rubbing her head in confusion.  
>"How do you think we taught you to control your powers?" He asked, waving his hand slightly to make something in the corner shudder. "You killed two Autobots that night we were capture and who knows how many humans before they could sedate you. Most of us only took down the humans or one of the Autobots. You got lucky that night…but your luck ran out when they transferred our entire being into these flesh bodies." He sighed.<br>"Is there any way to return to our real bodies?" She asked, looking at him desperately.  
>"We're trying to figure that out." He replied before he grunted and fell over as she lunged at him and hugged him around his chest. "Psywave!"<br>"I missed you so much, Nightshade." She murmured as she buried her face into his chest. "I thought I was the only one who got away; no one else had come to the check point."  
>"We didn't get a chance to." He replied, running his hand over her head awkwardly. "We were chased farther than we anticipated we would be. Didn't Flamewar make it out with you?" He asked, glancing down at her.<br>"She…she made it to the grounds." She whispered, tears welling up as the horrible memory resurfaced. "But they shot her! Not with the tranquilizers, they used real bullets!" She wailed burying her face deeper into Nightshade's side.  
>"It's ok, Psy," he whispered as he rubbed her back. "She's free now. Just like us."<br>"But she's dead!" Psywave whimpered, looking up at him with her huge innocent eyes.  
>"She'll never have to go back to that hell, remember that. She died trying to escape; that's freedom if you ask me." Ravage snorted darkly.<br>Psywave sniffled as she hugged Nightshade tighter. "I guess so." She replied before she looked up at Nightshade. "You won't leave me forever, will you, big brother?" She asked.  
>Nightshade looked away. "I can't promise you forever, little sister, but I will stay with you for as long as I can." He replied. Psywave nodded and relaxed; Nightshade never lied to her. She could live with "as long as he could". "You need to get more rest." He added as he gently unraveled himself from her embrace. "After, you can meet everyone else."<br>"Ok, Shady." She replied as she lay down. He shook his head before he stood up and left the room. Ravage curled up against her back, lifting his head to lick her cheek once before resting it on her stomach. "Good-night Ravage." She whispered as she stroked his head and drifted off.

phew 4,153 words my fingers are gonna drop off! ps Stick around for the next installment ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers Humanized

im not gonna tell you how or why the transformers were humanized ok

nightshade belongs to me

Psywave belongs to me.

Ravage, Rumble, Soundwave, and Flamewar belong to Hasbro and related companies.

Psywave yawned as she slowly blinked her eyes open. The room was still as black as when she had fallen asleep, but now it was slightly familiar. Her shoulder was aching slightly where the cloth was wrapped tightly around her right side and her left arm had a slight stinging pain to it. She groaned as she shifted, causing Ravage to snort as his head was moved off of her stomach and onto her side.  
>"I see you're up." He grumbled slightly before he yawned, flashing his deadly white fangs.<br>"Mmm," she groaned painfully as she shuddered and curled around her right arm.  
>Ravage placed his paw on her chest and growled slightly before licking her cheek. "Hang on; I'll go get someone to get you those painkillers that your human body needs." He stated before his weight left the bed, the door opened for one brief moment before she was plunged back into darkness.<br>She groaned in pain again before she shuddered in pain. How long had she been asleep for? She could feel that she had to use the washroom, and she knew that she stunk horribly; how Ravage had managed to stay beside her when she reeked so badly was beyond her. Her hair was limp with all the oils, dirt, and grime that had collected since her escape from the facility, and it felt disgusting as she felt it clinging to her skull. She had never remembered feeling so dirty; even back at the facility she had been cleaned almost daily, even though the detergents they had used on her skin left it raw and burning.  
>She glanced up when she heard the door open again, bathing her in bright yellow light before it was blocked out again as the door was closed. She heard light footsteps before someone touched her shoulder gently, stroking it to make her look up. She met a red visor as it glowed softly through the darkness, the pale skin beneath glowing brightly. She gulped slightly before she felt a familiar weight land beside her. She glanced over and smiled as Ravage rubbed his head underneath her left arm, licking the cloth that was wrapped around the small scratch marks that he had inflicted on her by mistake.<br>"Hey Ravage." She managed to murmur as she grit her teeth against the pain.  
>The man beside her snorted gently, drawing her attention back to him. He held out a few large pills to her, motioning towards them. She wrinkled her nose as she regarded their size; they were horse-pills, as the humans said. The man gently lifted her into a sitting position, Ravage pushing her body up in assistance before placing the pills in her hand. She glanced at them before she popped one into her mouth. She felt a glass being gently placed against her lips and she drank a little of the water that was in it to help swallow the pill. When the first one went down, she popped the second one in, taking another mouthful of the water. When she was sure they were both down and not stuck in her throat, she smiled shyly back at the man.<br>"Thanks." She murmured, shifting slightly as she crossed her hands tightly in her lap.  
>The man let out a small grunt in reply, before his gloved hand covered one of hers, gently stroking it in a loving manner. She froze before recoiling, staring at the man in terror as Ravage snickered. "And you were getting mad at me for moving to quickly." Ravage sneered.<br>The man turned towards him, his visor appearing to dim slightly and the big cat gulped weakly. He tucked his ears down against his head before he easily leapt off the bed and scurried out the door. She giggled slightly, covering her mouth with her left hand; the pain in her right shoulder was dying off slightly. The man glanced back at her, his gloved hand hovering in the air before resting gently on her left arm.  
>"Current condition: stable." He stated in a monotone, causing her to shudder slightly in fear. "Introductions: favorable."<br>She blinked in confusion. "Um, what?" She asked.  
>He sighed slightly before he touched his chest with his other hand. "Designation, Soundwave." He stated before he nodded to her.<br>"Oh! I'm Psywave." She replied, smiling slightly.  
>He nodded slowly. "I know." He stated gently before he stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. "The other occupants wish to greet you." He added as he helped her walk towards the door.<br>"Um, can I use the washroom first?" She asked, squirming slightly in discomfort; she really had to go.  
>Soundwave grunted softly as he led her out of the room, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she struggled to keep up with his large strides. "Affirmative." He replied before he stopped in front of an open door.<br>She almost sighed in relief as she darted into the washroom. She glanced around, quickly taking everything in before she did her business. When she had finished and started to wash her hands, she shivered as she heard a soft crackle behind her. Straightening up, her hands still under the steady stream of warm water, she turned her head slightly and almost screamed as she caught sight of the mech sitting on the rim of the bathtub.  
>"Hey there, sweetspark." He greeted with a grin and a wave.<br>She turned all the way around, the water still running behind her, and she gripped the rim of the sink tightly. The man was dressed in a full black suit, his skin a soft cream colour with jet black hair, the ends tipped with a dark purple. She felt a scream creeping slowly up her throat as her eyes widened and her heart started hammering against her ribs. This man, how had he gotten in here? What was one of the men from the facility's staff doing here?  
>The man frowned for a moment before he slammed his hand to his forehead. "Frag, I'm a still in that suit?" He asked before he looked down at himself. "Yup, sorry sweetspark." He added as he rubbed the back of his head. "I had to do a little recon and I look the best in black." He laughed as he stood up. "Name's Skywarp."<br>"P-p-psywave." She squeaked.  
>"Oh!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "I knew you looked familiar! You're Nightshade's little sister! The one who kicked major aft that night we all got captured! Got to admit, you got that telekinetic power down pact." He stated with a huge smile.<br>She shook her head as she turned off the taps behind her. "No." She replied quietly. "I can't control them."  
>Skywarp blinked a few times, his red eyes confused before understanding dawned in them. "Oh, that's right." He murmured as he folded his arms across his chest. "You don't remember anything."<br>She gulped slightly as she nodded, slowly edging towards the door. He glanced up and grinned before vanishing from sight. She froze, staring at the place where Skywarp had been standing a moment before, before she spun around and raced out the door, only to run clean into Soundwave's chest. She yelped before his hands wrapped gently around her arms.  
>He pulled her close to him as she started trembling. Her arms wrapped tightly around his chest before she buried her face into him, whimpering slightly in fear. One of his hands started rubbing her back gently, a deep noise reverberating through his chest and calming her down. She sighed softly as she nuzzled closer to him, breathing deeply; something was familiar about his scent, something…special…something very special. Before she had a chance to dig deeper for the meaning, she heard someone talking not far away.<br>"As I interrupting something, sir?" A female voice asked, the tone leaning towards annoyed.  
>She peeked over top of Soundwave's arm and squealed in delight. "Shadow!" She shouted before she wrenched herself away from the older man and lunged at the other woman.<br>"What the…Psywave, get off!" She snarled angrily as Psywave's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. "For crying out loud, you oversized sparkling!"  
>"I missed you Shadow!" She murmured as she hugged the older woman. She pulled back and smiled up at her. "Didn't you miss me?" She asked a little more nervously.<br>"I didn't miss these hugs." Shadow growled as she gave Psywave a shove. "Honestly, do you always need to cling to me? Primus above, are you even sure you're a Decepticon?"  
>Psywave smiled shyly up at Shadow as her chest heaved in anger. Her black hair was hanging in her face, hiding one of her red eyes from sight. Her clothing was the usual black and grey that she had worn since they had shared their cell back in the testing facility. She knew that she hated being hugged all the time, but she couldn't help it; she looked like she needed a hug.<br>"Hey!" Another male voice shouted as a man with black hair with blue ends came running up. "Warp said that the kid was up and about."  
>"Yeah." Shadow muttered and jerked a thumb at Psywave.<br>He turned to look at her, his red eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over. His frown slowly turned into a thin line of acceptance. "Welcome back." He stated evenly. "If I'm correct, you don't have a clue who I am." She nodded in reply, glancing down at her feet awkwardly. "Well, the name's Thundercracker, TC for short." He replied with a shrug.  
>She looked up at him and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Thundercracker." She stated quietly.<br>He nodded before he turned to continue down the hallway, pausing in front of Soundwave for a moment before moving on. Soundwave nodded before he turned and gently began to nudge her down the hallway. She glanced back at him nervously before speeding up to walk beside him. He didn't say anything, instead walking with an almost imposing air that seemed to make the other people nervous; she had seen one of the men that were muttering to themselves freeze and shudder as they walked past, falling silent until long after they had turned the corner.  
>"How big is this house?" She asked before she could stop herself.<br>Soundwave glanced at her, his mouth hidden behind his high-necked shirt, but she was sure he was grinning. "Several stories; mostly underground." He replied, his strides not even faltering as she gawked at him. "Current room; recreation room." He added as they stepped through a doorway.  
>Her breathing stopped as several animal heads turned towards her; two large condors, a humongous bat, and of course Ravage. She stepped closer to Soundwave and hiding slightly behind him as two heads popped up over the top of a couch that was sitting directly ahead of them, both wearing a red wrap-around visor. One of the heads, both male, had heavy scar tissue running along his face, looking incredibly painful, even though it was fully healed.<br>Ravage stood up from where he had been lying on the ground in front of a huge fireplace and padded over to her. He purred softly as he rubbed his head against her hand, trying to make her feel welcome. She smiled weakly before she squatted down and rubbed behind Ravage's ears.  
>"Hey Ravage." She whispered, trying desperately to ignore the eyes that were boring into the top of her head.<br>"They won't hurt you." Ravage replied around a deep purr. "They were just as worried about you as Nightshade and myself."  
>She bit her lip before she shrieked and bolted upright; the bat had landed on her back. "Ouch." It whined. "Why does she have to be so loud?"<br>She froze before she whimpered and started shaking. "It talks too?" She asked quietly.  
>"Ratbat: cease actions immediately." Soundwave stated calmly as he reached over and plucked him off of her.<br>"But I just wanted to say hi, daddy." The bat pouted, crossing its arm in an almost human fashion.  
>"D-d-d-daddy?" She squeaked, taking a step backwards and almost tripped. "What? How is that even possible?"<br>"Psywave," Ravage sighed as he started cleaning his paws, "Ratbat is in the same situation that I am, as are my other brothers Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw," he swept his tail in the direction of the two condors, who were observing her closely, "and are merely stuck in these organic bodies until we can figure a way out."  
>She whimpered again, shaking her head; it was too much for her right now. "Stupid f-f-fleshy!" She heard a male voice stammer angrily. "Doesn't even g-g-grasp this s-s-simple concept!"<br>"Shut up, Frenzy!" Another male voice snarled. "You weren't there when Ravage was trying to bring her back here; she can't remember anything! You, me, Soundwave, Lazerbeak, even Ravage, we're all strangers to her."  
>"S-s-she is imposter!" The male that she guessed was Frenzy snarled in reply. "The real Psywave w-w-would never forget!"<br>Psywave turned her head like she had been slapped, tears starting to run down her face. Why would he say that she wasn't who she was? Why? What was so important about him and Lazerbeak that she would never forget about? She heard the sound of beating wings and looked up just in time to see the huge red condor land gently on the ground beside Ravage. It tilted its head at her and let out a soft screech before ruffling its feathers.  
>"You're Lazerbeak?" She asked quietly as she squatted down again. The condor nodded, ruffling its feathers again. "And I'm guessing you talk as well?" It nodded again, eyeing her slightly before sighing.<br>"I know that you are not used to this, but you will have to forgive myself and my brothers; we are not the greatest at holding back such things." It stated, its voice slightly croaked.  
>She cringed slightly before nodding slowly. "Sorry, I…I really don't mean to cause any trouble." She murmured as Lazerbeak hopped forward to rub his beak against her arm. She stroked his wings, marveling at the soft feel of the feathers.<br>"Just ignore Frenzy; he's just sore about being stuck in the body of the lifeform that outsmarted him and made him slice his own face in half." Ratbat snickered as he hung upside down from a nearby table.  
>"Can it!" The male with the scared face snarled.<br>Psywave giggled as she stood back up and looked at the black and yellow condor. "So…you're Buzzsaw?" She asked.  
>"Yes." It replied, tilting its head to the side. "I must admit; even in this human body you still look the same."<br>"Um…I take it that's a compliment?" She asked, shifting slightly.  
>"Considering that these humans all look like disgusting blobs of meat and flesh, yes." The other male replied with a wink. "Name's Rumble, sweetie." He added.<br>She grinned weakly before Frenzy glared at her, causing her to step backwards fearfully. She didn't know that Lazerbeak had moved to look at something on the floor and her heel caught his underside. With a loud squeal of fright, she tumbled backwards and smashed her head against the ground. She heard several people yelling above her as her world swam out of focus and she groaned before she felt her eyes roll backwards into her head. Less than a second later, she had fallen unconscious.  
>"Daddy!" She squealed as she climbed up onto his berth. "Daddy!" She whined again as she started shaking his arm desperately.<br>He grunted slightly as he powered his optics up, staring down at her through his red visor. "What is it?" He asked groggily.  
>"Nightmare." She whimpered as she cuddled against him.<br>He sighed slightly as his large arm wrapped around her. "It's fake." He murmured gently as he nuzzled her.  
>"Scary." She whimpered as she snuggled closer.<br>There was a soft clicking noise before she felt a small piece of tubing connect with her midsection, easily finding its way to her fuel pump. Then she exhaled happily as warm energon was sent straight into her. She snuggled closer to her father as his chest started to hum quietly and sooth her.  
>"You are getting too big for this." Her father commented, his voice back to its usual monotone.<br>She chirped softly in reply before she started to drift off again. She knew that the nightmares would never reach her as long as she was near him; his powerful mind would always keep her young, vulnerable one safe. He would never let anything bad happen to her.  
>She felt a large pair of arms wrapped tightly around her, a deep rumble echoing gently through the chest that she was leaning on. She snuggled closer, her hand probing the bottom section of the chest, looking for the link in the armor that the feeding tube was hidden behind. A hand closed around her wrist, pulling it away while a gently scolding feeling flooded her.<br>She let out a low grunt as she snuggled closer, burrowing her head into the hollow between the shoulder and the arm. She heard curious voices above her and blinked a few times as she began to process them.  
>"Look at how close she is to him." A male voice croaked.<br>"She must have remembered something." Another male voice whimpered.  
>"Instinct." Yet another snorted.<br>"Leave her be." Another murmured. "She'll tell us when she's ready."  
>She stared into the blue coat that was draped over her shoulders and rested her head back against the shoulder of the man that was holding her. "Soundwave?" She whispered quietly.<br>"Yes?" He replied just as quietly, his head hanging over top of her but not making eye contact.  
>"You're…you're my dad…aren't you?" She asked nervously.<br>He looked down at her slowly, his visor dimming slightly as he stared at her. She blinked a few times before he moved closer to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her before she felt a pair of lips gently kissing her forehead.  
>"Yes." He replied quietly. "I am your creator."<br>She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm glad I finally remember something important." She murmured as she felt her eyelids drooping again.  
>"Everything will slowly come back to you." Soundwave stated gently as he rocked her in his arms. "Just give it time."<br>"Mmkay." She murmured as she dropped off to sleep again. She felt his arms tighten around her before she was lifted into the air. She remember being placed on something soft before a familiar weight curled up beside her. She smiled slightly before she wrapped an arm sleepily around Ravage and buried her face into his fur, finally slipping off into sleep.

phew 3,281 words my fingers are gonna drop off! ps Stick around for the next installment ^^


End file.
